The invention relates to a positional fixation element as defined hereinafter and to a method for producing the positional fixation element. German Offenlegungsschrift 35 16 489 discloses a first structural component, which is flat in the middle, having positional fixation elements for securing a second structural component relative to the first component. The positional fixation elements are embodied as cylindrical protrusions, which protrude upwardly out of a reference plane of the first component. The protrusions may for example engage apertures in the second component. The second component may for example be power semiconductors or other electrical circuits. The protrusions are produced by means of an upsetting tool, which may be embodied similarly to a punching die and is pressed into the back side of the first component. To avoid breaking the die, its diameter should be greater than the thickness of the first component. This has the disadvantage that if the first component is very thick, very great forces must be exerted during the upsetting operation in order to press the tool into the metal. Moreover, in cases in which the second component lacks a centering hole and therefore must be installed in between a plurality of protrusions, there is a disadvantage that because of the large amount of space required by the protrusions, they are difficult to accommodate; or else the first component must even be made larger, with the disadvantage of making the entire unit larger in size.